1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the medical field and particularly to an endotracheal tube holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of endotracheal tubes for insertion into the patient's trachea during surgery is general practice. The prior art discloses holding devices for fixing the position of the tube.
For example, the Addison U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,636 discloses a holder for an endotracheal tube which includes a flexible adhesive-backed strip adapted to be secured around the mouth of the patient. The strip is provided with a central opening through which the tube can be inserted. A holding strap which may include "Velcro" material is mounted on the strip adjacent to the opening, and when the endotracheal tube is properly positioned, the holding strap is wrapped around the tube and fastened to hold the tube in place.
Lund U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,136 relates to a device for mounting a flexible cylindrical object or tube to a patient, wherein a pad having an adhesive coating is applied to the patient. The tube is held in place by a "Velcro" material. The Boyd U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,380 also relates to a holder for tubular items having a strip of adhesively-backed tape which is attached to the patient. A locking means is provided with interlocking "Velcro" parts.